


Summertime

by makebei



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makebei/pseuds/makebei
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin





	Summertime

他们躺在允浩房间好不容易整理出的一片地板上，分享着一支烟。  
昌珉支支吾吾地在电话里跟妈妈说要去同学家复习，也不管那头什么反应，自顾自挂了电话。他还不习惯跟家人撒谎，虽然他也不明白为什么来允浩家需要撒谎。他下意识有些不安，但这份不安在允浩拉着他在微凉的地板上躺下就渐渐消散了。  
房间的老式空调轰隆隆地工作着。为了不让大人发现他们的“秘密勾当”，他们把窗户开得很大，导致冷气跑得飞快。俩人热得冒汗，贴在一起的皮肤就像被强力胶黏在了一起，动弹一下就会发出皮肤粘连的声音。但谁也没有主动挪开，只是长手长脚地大摊着，尽力和地板紧贴。  
昌珉接过允浩抽了一口的烟，努力做出熟练的样子吸了一下。这不是他第一次抽烟，眼眶却还是被刺激得发红。也许多试几次就会习惯了，他安慰自己。  
允浩被他的样子逗笑了，干脆拿过他手上的烟，自己狠狠地吸了一口。烟头的星火又恢复了生机。烟草的味道在他的身体里弥散开，让人不由自主地晕乎乎。他吐出一口烟，烟雾缭绕，昌珉的脸在他眼前变得模糊。平时略显锋利的五官都显得温柔了许多，像撒在身上的月光，柔和又遥远。  
下一秒月光就凑近了，就着他的手吸了一口烟头。昌珉的脸一下子变得清晰了，带着这个年纪男孩特有的燥热，一股脑地涌进他的肺里，让他措手不及呛了一口，然后又被昌珉毫不客气地嘲笑。  
允浩难得没有理这个烦人精，而是干脆凑上去蹭他的嘴角。允浩把舌头伸进去，朝他嘴里一个劲吹气。昌珉被他激得眼眶又红了。  
他们都是抽条的年纪，骨头磕在一起都嫌硌，更别说一点缓冲都没有的硬地板。允浩干脆撑起身，看着他身下的昌珉。昌珉的刘海变得乱糟糟的，落在眼睛里，没有一点平时乖乖仔的样子。他撑着昌珉的肩膀，着了魔似的低下头咬了咬昌珉通红的嘴唇。昌珉被他压得肩胛骨疼，嘴里也吃痛地抽了口气，不肯吃亏地咬了回去，手上还使劲推他，想调个位置，顿时两个人就像小兽一样扭打起来。  
这是他们15岁的夏日。夏日是无限的，快乐是免费的。那是一起抽烟草的呛人味道，是在大人眼皮底下偷偷接吻的刺激，是浑身是汗还要挤作一团黏糊糊，说不清也道不明的情愫。


End file.
